<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man in a Blue Suit by mortianna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559885">Man in a Blue Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortianna/pseuds/mortianna'>mortianna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Premiere - Fandom, after dark phoenix - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, bloody chandelier, embarrassing physical reaction, hard partying, not much smut, or is it pre-teen, teenage humour, the famous blue suit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortianna/pseuds/mortianna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone works at a cinema where there are the big premieres. In LA. Of course. She meets someone in a blue suit who does anything to have fun.Too many pics , too many interviews, too much imagination running wild and putting things together can do that to a girl . Mention of body parts, no actual use of them, sorry.THAT SUIT! And all kinds of prejudices against movie folk :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James McAvoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man in a Blue Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She saw him hiding in the shadow. Where had he come from and what was he doing there? His skin was milk white so he had every reason to hide in the shadow, his lips pinkish and his cheeks flushed and he panted. She looked into the other direction. Yes, that was a big thing, this cinema premiere of one idiotic film or other, they made these nowadays, the only ones that brought money, it seemed, with  superheroes,  aliens,  mass murderers  and  lots  of  blood.  She  never  saw  one  of  them,  she  just worked here. “Hey, what are you doing there? This is private, you know?!” That was not exactly true, she felt it was her  private  room  outside  for  her  little  breaks  in  between. Yes,  smoking  was  bad  and  all  that,  but  it was her only outbreak of a life that didn’t suit her in the least. Waitressing had seemed a good idea when she came here, into the City of Angels, but not now, after such a long time where she couldn’t pretend  anymore  she would  make  it  as  an  author,  but  it  brought  some  money,  enough  to come  by and  left  her  time  for  the writing  nobody  wanted  to read. And  that  was  her  fucking  break  here  and she didn’t need some fucking highbrow critic or whatever he was, some part of the haute volée who came eating at her place next to the cinema and left a battlefield behind them.<br/>“I’m sorry”, he said and came closer all the same, shading his eyes with his hands, a shy but irresistible  smile  on  his  pretty  face.  Fuck,  he  was  an  actor,  must  be.  They  were  the  worst,  always partying. Screaming, vomiting all over the place, with no regard to her work, pecuniary or even only some kind of friendliness. His suit was blue as the sky and fit him perfectly, his white shirt was open to the  second button and showed a strong neck  and some reddened skin, this really didn’t seem to be his native climate. He had brown hair with a grey streak, rather meticulously made up to look like much and a full beard that looked –red? in the light. He was not tall but rather well built and this suit – unbelievable.  She  thought she could  see  the muscles  on  his  tummy  through  the  shirt  whose buttons were  rather strained to hold all of him in. Since  when exactly had she begun to think  like a porn movie? He must be an actor, alright, but he surely was no superhero. Or was he? <br/>He now stood close to her and took away the hand. She stifled a gasp –the most unbelievably blue eyes she’d ever seen, and she had seen Brad Pitt walk in and out. Strong eyebrows and a large nose and the sweetest full rosy lips she could imagine. Yes, he was someone but she had no idea who. “Can I have one, too, please?”, he said and smiled irresistibly. “I quit, but I can’t stand this racket without one, I’m afraid. And they only just have diet coke to drink,I mean, come on, a million dollar franchise and diet coke? They are mad here, these Americans. Sorry”. Ooh. She  had heard it  before he  said that. He  was  not  an US citizen. Well, neither was  she. And he was  completely  right  about  them.  She  held  her  packet  of  Camels  out  to  him,  he  nodded  earnestly, took  one,  gave  the  packet back to her, said “thank you”, and lighted it at her cigarette. Then they stood there smoking and looking into the sky. “Beautiful”, he said. “But they’re all so –over the top here. I mean, I can be quite – nauseating too, but  this  language  alone.  So  full  of  themselves,  that  accent  and  so  loud.  I  have  a  bad  hangover  and was  just  dying  there.  Thanks  for  letting  me  join  your  spot  here.  Talking  too  much,  like  always,  and sorry, I’m James, btw, and you are? Can you –speak?”<br/>She coughed. And laughed. “Yes, if people let me”. Now he could hear it that this was not her native country either. “Elena. Nice to meet you”. “Nice to meet you too. And now that we are socializing like good people –what are you doing here in the backstreet apart from smoking?” Waiting to be saved from this life? She  looked down on her body. No, she had thrown her waitress apron on the hook before  she  had gone  out. “Writing”, she said in a moment of whatever, self-loathing or pride or wanting to be seen as who she was, felt inside, not as what she looked from the outside, “I would do, if I didn’t have to talk”. She laughed and showed to her pen and paper she had in the back pocket of her jeans. “Some people think I’m waitressing here, even pay me for it”. She laughed again and didn’t know why she said it. Something in him made her, she thought. He had that something that made  people trust him to show themselves  as they wanted to be,  or she had just  a moment of I’ve had enough of this and I don’t fucking care. <br/>“Ah, I see”, he said and eyed her as if he was looking – no that would really bad writing, she thought, but he looked like he was looking right through her disguises and deep inside her and nodded. “In –here?”, he asked and looked to the back door of the big posh Restaurant in which everything  was being prepared by some guest idiots  for the big party after the premiere of that  whatever film. She was fed up by the importance of the people serving the stars and had no desire whatsoever to serve the  real  stars,  but  that  was  what  she  was paid for. “Yes”, she said and couldn’t help letting all her frustration  out  in  that  word.  He  smiled  but  not  as  if  he  was  laughing  about  her  more  as  if  he understood everything. Yes, Elena, she scolded herself, and he fell right from heaven just to save you. Get real, get some man or other, have sex again, and spare yourself the disgrace of trusting others to save you. Others you’ve just met and never see again btw. <br/>“I see”, he said, and now his smile was real and dashing at the same time, “Then I’m afraid,we’ll see each other again in this circus. I’ll be the one hanging from the chandelier screaming, I’m afraid.” She sighed. She had known he was one of them but to hear it like that made it real. “I’m the one trying to escape the hands and other body parts of your lot and all the same be thought nice enough to get a tip”, she said, stubbed out her cigarette, nodded at him and went inside. The last thing she saw was him looking flabbergasted at her back and she thought she heard someone scream “James, where are you?” outside. Just my luck, she thought, no time to write instead meeting Mr. Dreamboy number 437 who would later become Mr. Horrormovieclown number ...oh whatever.<br/>The  next  two  hours  she  was  shoved  around  by  the  very  important  personnel  from  some  catering whatever event management arseholes bloody firm or something and had no opportunity to think or smoke  or  write  or  dream. There  was  a  moment  of  quiet  before  the  storm  and  then  all  hell  broke loose. It was as if 300 people came together through the door and everybody wanted to drink, pee, have  fun and eat,  kiss and dance  and talk at  the same  time. It was  a living hell and to all that there was loud music from hell too. She didn’t even try to look out for Mr Nice guy again, she let her experience  and his own words be a warning to her that he wouldn’t be the same now anyhow and the someone she had met at the backdoor was just someone who existed in rare moments and not in these. She tried to stay under the radar and was thankful again that she was rather small and not fitted the usual  LA  beauty  system  being  tall,  blonde  and  athletic,  she  was  rather  small  with  lots  of  dark  hair, dark  eyes  and  a  rather  curvy  figure  as  they  came  in  Spain  and  South  America  where  her  ancestors came  from. <br/>She  tried  to  stay  away  from  the  guy  she  had  seen  on  TV  as  being  an  awful  bully  with women – and  if  even  she  knew  that,  why  the  heck  was  he  still  here,  surrounded  by  all  kinds  of beautiful women? -and just try to get the drinks out and the empty glasses in again to the kitchen, get  the  food  out  and  the  empty  trays  back  in  and  not  stumble  or  let  anything  fall  and  not  jump  in anyone’s face just because he thought it funny to slap her behind. But this party deteriorated even faster  than  the  ones  she  had  witnessed  before  and  she  knew  that  meant  often  the  film  was  no success. Happy people didn’t need to get totally over the top. She tried to avoid the people coming from the loos –some of them might even have used them but most  of  them  had  used  them  for  different  stuff,  she  knew  that  and  then  they  became  completely reckless. But of course she couldn’t be lucky the whole night and she had known that before. She had been in this job for too long. <br/>“Ah hey, whom do we have here? Someone fresh from down there? Illegal, perhaps? Look, James, this is a nice one, with whom we can have fun”. No of course not. She wouldn’t look at the guy and not at that James, so much was clear. “Let me through”, she said, not looking up. She was not alone here and there was Security, the only thing she couldn’t, wouldn’t do was slap the man right into the face. Or box into his kidneys. Or elsewhere. And as for this James... it wasn’t him. It was another one. Of course, there must be hordes of James’ at any given place at any given moment. <br/>“Not so fast, lovely. Aren’t you here to play around a bit? I mean, come on, if you have the chance to meet someone special. Don’t you girls just work here for having a piece of the action yourselves? Having a piece of the famous cake?” “You are not someone special”, she said, now looking up to him. And she was right, she had seen this face in many variants a gazillion times. “And you are not famous and  you  are  not  pretty  and  if  you  are  rich - even then, get the fuck out of my way”. <br/>Okay that had been  wrong.  Not  very  intelligent.  Now he  was  pissed  off  and  would  tell  her  boss  and  her  boss wouldn’t like it. No, she was not to harass the people but should be nice to them. He didn’t pay for that, though, sometimes she wondered if he really thought they’d do this for money or fun with anyone, but she’d rather not think further or she’d have to look for another job and she had done that already so many times this wasn’t the worst and it was close to her room so she didn’t lose much time on the way here. “Oh no, I won’t. Who do you think you are?  Some  Mexican  slut  who  is  here  illegally  and  thinking she’s a lady? Come on, you can’t fool me I know your lot”. Now he was really close and she made a fist; okay, if he wanted it like that he’d get it. Her hand flew through the air and was held midair. <br/>“Ohohoho, what’s going on here? Oh, hello, it’s you. See, I said we’d see each other again. What happened?” He looked at the man and she had the distinct feeling he knew exactly what was going on.  His  features,  so  soft,turned  into  something  stony  and  animalistic  at  the  same  time,  a  caged animal ready to jump. “Nothing”, she said, looking the bully into the eye. He really was ugly, perhaps played the villain. Or someone from the crew. “Not yet”. “Okay James calm down, you heard it, it was nothing. I just wanted...come on, you know we all want to have fun too, not only you big faces”. The  man  in  the  blue  suit  seemed  to  suddenly  grow  until  he  was about seven feet tall. “Bruce, you don’t. I already told you and I won’t let you off the hook. This was the last film you’ve done with me, understood? I won’t watch your behavior any longer. You’re good at work but this simply is not tolerable”. “But James, that isn’t fair, you can’t... You heard her, nothing happened”. “I heard you talking to her”, said this James and stood his ground against the much taller and broader man, “and you don’t have yourself under control at all, going at someone here in the open where everybody can see you. So I don’t want to know what you do in the dark and I for one won’t let any woman I work with into your vicinity”.<br/>“As if you were that much of a leading man”, grumbled that Bruce who seemed to have lost control completely now. “And as if you were to be trusted around women. Look at the mess in your life”. Now  the man in the blue  suit  jumped like the animal he  had looked before and hit the man on the nose. “Piss off here, or I’ll get you thrown out by security. Your choice”. “Fuck you, James, I never thought you were much of an actor anyway. And the film is crap”. With this the big man and  his James left, leaving her with the other one. Who now looked at her slightly taken aback. “He’s right with that, you know. The film is crap”. “And you are a bad actor?”, she asked. She had no time to talk like that, after that other idiot had kept her,  she  was  late  for  her  duties  already,  but  now  he  laughed  in  a  way  that  his  whole  face contorted and his eyes closed and he looked like a little panda bear. And the sound of the laugh was just – like a very beautiful bell. <br/>“Depends on whom you ask”, he said, his eyes turning earnest again, “until I forget some scenes in that, I have to drink a lot. Really a lot”. “Then do”, she said and made to walk away. “I have to work here, you know. But thanks anyway. I could have done it myself, but they won’t fire you I guess –are you a main character?” He laughed again. “Yes, you could say so, I think. You don’t watch movies?” “No, not that kind they show in these big cinemas”, she said, “I really must go, late already, because of –your friend there”. Now  he  looked really dark. “You think all of us are the same?” She shrugged. “Well I have been working here for a while and after some time, yes, it looks a lot like it.” He nodded, slowly. “Yes, I think it may look like that from the outside. Hey Michael!” He waved some tall red-haired guy with a shark grin and she could go. “See you around, I guess. Beware of the animals”. “Yes,like you”, she muttered, and aloud “Will be here till the end, I guess, whenever that is”. “Charming”. “Asshole”. <br/>But that she said very low and didn’t really mean it.The  evening  was  long  and  all  her presuppositions  were  true.  Naked  people  on  each  other  in  the corner,  drunk  people  puking  everywhere  and  generally  not  having  any  reservations  showing  their worst sides. Did they not fear a bad little spy who could take photos and bring that into the public? James  had  been  right, she  thought, the movie must  have  been  terribly  bad  from  the  way  the  party went. She tried to make none of it, to work, run, take a time out every now and then, to smoke at her private place which was not so private  any more,  as there were  loads of catering people who could go there through the kitchen but of course the party people went out through the main entrance and smoked in the open. Well they did everything in the open it seemed. The catering people spoke recklessly and without any false respect of the film team. She didn’t listen to the gossip, just  smoked and took some notes and ran off again, but the third time  she  heard the name James she was forced to listen. “Yeah, literally, the man is mad, hanging from the chandelier, riding on that sword, burning drinks in others peoples’ mouths. Dancing and puking on people, come on, the man has lost it completely after the separation from his wife, he’s totally out of control. "Did they mean “her” James? Sounded like him, with the chandelier. On  the  other  hand –he  had seemed like a genuine nice guy to her, and he had not been drunk at the beginning and even on the second, well, no, he put up a fight, but the man had highly deserved it. Well, not her problem. Not at all.  She  looked  at  her  watch.  3  in  the  morning.  Did  these  people  have  no  homes?  She  had  been  on her feet since 8 in the morning and when everybody was gone she and the other helping hands had to clean everything up.And be back here at 12. Thank you very much, America, land of dreams, Los Angeles, City of Angels. <br/>She  went  back  into  that  living  hell.  Okay,  some  of  the  people  had  enough  now  and  were  still  fit enough to know  it. But  there  was  still a hub of 50 people or so there,  partying hard, laughing loud, dancing and drinking. She didn’t go there, held herself around and ready,took stuff away, trying not too hard to not look like she was fed up with it all. Which she was. Then  she  heard  a  loud  hysterical  scream  of many  people.  And  looked  there.  She  had  a  bad  feeling from the start  but thought that must  be  from the things she heard, but  someone  from the  catering security whatever staff came running close by and talked into a microphone. She just followed him. There would be something to carry away there, something broken, torn and left over. She nearly run into  the  big  security  guy,  looked  around  him  and  then  saw  it.  <br/>He  was  lying  on  the  floor,  bleeding, wherefrom she couldn’t see, but there was a lot blood and the other  people  just  stood  around gawping at him, some even laughed, some were under shock, she even saw someone with a mobile taking a photograph. She  looked  up –okay,  the  chandelier  it  must  have  been.  But  how?  And  why?  Well,  fuck  why.  And even the how ... not now.  She  made  her  way  to  him  as  nobody  else  seemed  to  be  bound  to  do anything  and  elbowed  the  person  taking  the  photo,  real  hard,  so  that  the  mobile  fell  down. She didn’t listen to the complaining, just had his eyes on him, where? How bad? Why didn’t anyone call an ambulance? She looked for someone to do the right thing but nobody did and so it was her part to do it. Holy fucking shit. She really didn’t want to come into this situation ever again. She was a fucking waitress here, not a doctor. But she thought she understood – nobody wanted to have this in the papers,  perhaps somebody had made  him, or at least  not made  him not do whatever it was  he had  done  and  had  landed  him  here on  the  floor,  eyes  closed, arm  and  legs  spread  apart  like  a  rag doll’s, bleeding  from  as  she  now  saw,  countless  wounds.  His  white  shirt  looked  like  someone  had drawn on it or signed it with a red sharpie. <br/>She  kneeled  near  him,  the  wonderful  blue  jacket  lay  close.  She  shook  her  head,  and  shut  out  the murmuring  of  the  people – yes  she was waitressing here, but if nobody else did anything? “Could someone please get me some really strong spirit from the bar? And some clean towels?” She looked at security man and he nodded and ran off. She returned her attention to the man on the floor.His eyes were shut, was he -conscious? No, hadn’t been, but now he came to, moving his limbs and groaning. His eyes flew open, he looked at her, recognized her and began to laugh. “That was a hell of a ride. Did you see it? It was great!” She would rather have slapped him than cared for him. “No”, she said, “great as long as it lasted”. His eyes narrowed. “No one can ask for more, you should know that”. I don’t need to be told what I should know by a man lying on the floor bleeding after he has done – whatever to an unsuspecting chandelier. I thought that was only a figure of speech”. <br/>He laughed, but the laugh became a cough. “It was then, but just now it felt like a good idea to really do it. You know, it’s always better to really do what you want”. “Yes, and die doing it”. He laughed again. “Well, better than be dead your whole life”. She  ignored  him.  Where  was  everybody?  There  was  nobody  anymore,  it  was  a  disgrace.  It  seemed their  fear  of  being  made  responsible  for  anything  was  bigger  than  their voyeurism. There  was  the security guy again. “Thank you”, she said and took the bottle and the towels he had brought. “That’ll have to do”. He fidgeted around. “Do you need me here? They’re all out in the street now, I have to...” “No problem”, she said, “just tell my boss I’m here”. “He is long gone”, he said, “as is anybody else”. “Wonderful”, she said, “just wonderful”. But that was not her problem now. She looked at the man lying quite comfortably there on the floor watching her intently. <br/>“You’re up to this? I mean, it isn’t really much or else I would be out, right?” She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. I was a doctor once, in my country, so yes, I think I know what I’m doing. Can I remove your shirt? Or can you do it?” “Oh I’d love for you to do it for me”, he said.  She  gave  a  deep frustrated sigh. “Look, as funny as this may seem to you, I have to work here again in a few hours. Your fine friends are all gone, we’re the only ones left. If you go on like that, I let you lie here in your blood, not looking where the wounds are. You hear me?”‘He nodded. “Not my friends”, he mumbled and began unbuttoning his shirt. Those buttons that looked ready to jump off it. “All gone long ago. Sensible people they are. These were only just the ... people  who  are  around  as  long  as you are fun and pay for it. With money or your face”. “Or your body”, she said, narrowing her eyes to look at his body. Wounds, she meant. He laughed mirthlessly. “Or that, yes”. “Nobody tried to keep you from doing –that, whatever?”, she asked looking up to the chandelier.  It  had  awfully  sharp  looking  knifelike  glass  thingies  hanging  from  it,  she  had  no  idea, how...“No”, he said, scratching himself absentmindedly at the waist and pulling back a bloody finger. “Nobody ever does. This kind of people just loves  me  making  the  biggest  idiot  of  them  all  out  of myself”. “Then why do you do it?”, she asked, taking his finger and cleaning it with a towel. He shrugged  and  his  eyes  looked  completely  lost  all  of  a  sudden,  the  man  she  had  met  earlier,  much earlier,  returned. “Dunno really. Nothing else to do to feel life. Drink too much or else I think too much. Doesn’t do me good.” “This doesn’t seem to work that well”, she said, now putting some of the alcohol on a towel, “can I touch you?” “A faint smile. “Thought you’d never ask. No, sorry, of course, do what you must. Sorry to keep you after hours. I will...”<br/> “Yes, you will”, she said bitterly, “pay me, or what? Thanks I have a job,  at  least  spare  me  this  upper  class  well  to  do  bullshit,  will  you,  or  I’ll do  this  much  harder  than needs be”. “Sorry”, he said again and closed his eyes, “won’t disturb you further, I swear”. So  she  could  do  whatever  she  wanted  with  him.  Which  was  of  course  cleaning  his  wounds  and looking how  many how  deep and if she had to call an ambulance. Didn’t look like it, yes, there had been a lot of blood, but... She looked at his trousers, the wonderful tight blue one, now ruined with blood. Perhaps there was... None of the numerous wounds on his upper body could have done that much harm... Well, she needed to go deeper down. Just her lucky day, today. <br/>She leant her head to him and asked: “Can you move? And help me remove your trousers?” His eyes flew open and she was struck again by how blue they were. You forgot that such blue existed when he had them closed. “What? O shit. Yes, there may be something, it hurts.” She rolled her eyes. “No really, I mean it. I think I cut myself.” “And if you didn’t, I will”, she muttered. And saw that grin tug at his mouth. But he had turned rather pale, she had to give him that, yes he was naturally, but his face had been flushed from the alcohol and the excitement and the workout at the chandelier. Now it was really pale. She was afraid of what awaited her down there.“Okay, don’t move, I can do it, just yes, that’ll do, thank you, oh holy shit, why didn’t you say anything?” He closed his eyes. “Didn’t want to know really. And they all would have laughed at me. How bad is it?” “Don’t know yet”, she muttered under her breath. “I have to ... don’t move. Or laugh. Or –you know, anything. You might lose it then”. “Try to”, he said and bit his lips. She took a deep breath. And the cloth. And the alcohol. And started to rub away the blood very carefully. <br/>Where was the  fucking  cut  that  delivered  all  this  blood?  Okay,  not  the  main  artery.  That  was  good. Perhaps  he would have liked it better if it had been that but...It was not the thigh either. She sighed. Just her lucky day, hadn’t she thought that before? Now she had to go ... there, like ... really. “I’m sorry”, he said again, “I hoped we would get to know each other a bit better first.” “I told you to be quiet, didn’t I? I still can hurt you”. “You already do, to be honest. But go on with it, will you. I think it still bleeds”. “Yes, it does, if only I knew, sorry, I have to.” “If you have to, do, by all means”. “Don’t make me laugh, that’s not good for you”. “Okay. I’m only just a clown”. “Not sure about the only...” “Thank you” “But yes, you are, oh there it is”. “Where exactly?” She held his complete –and they still were – genitals in her hand and looked him into the eyes. “You were incredibly lucky, you know that?”“I usually am. Or at least I trust that I will be in the end, which is the same thing. So – I’ll be able to love again?” <br/>Now she lost it, she had had a hard time already, with the situation, the things she had to do, the things she’d much rather do –like kill him or else –and began shaking with laughter. “Ouch”, he said, “ouch ouch ouch”. “Your fault”, she said, trying to master the  laugh flash but it was  really hard,when she  noticed why he  had made  these  noises, she was still holding him, of course, and had tugged rather wildly while laughing. “The cut is under your crown jewels”, she said –did she really just say crown jewels? Come on? How old was she –eighty? “It’s an area that bleeds like hell,when women give  birth it often tears but it heals rather quickly. We could have it sewn in a hospital I guess, but I don’t think it will be necessary. If I put my hand against it long enough and hard enough, the bleeding will stop. I think”. <br/>She  began  giggling  again.  How  good it  was that  she  was  not  working  as a  doctor  anymore, she  had lost all ability to hold to the earnest and professionalism needed for that. He bit his lip, looked away and  then  back  again  at  her.  The  effect  was  the  same  as  with  him  closing  and  opening  his  eyes. Breathtaking. And he knew it and still did it in this situation. “I’m all for long and hard enough as compared to stitches”, he said, “but I can’t promise that ... you know ... every part of me can keep the professional distance between patient and doctor”. She broke down  laughing  and  fell  on  his  chest  that  stank  of  the  alcohol  she  had  cleaned  it  with,  but  was otherwise  a  very  good  place or  so it seemed to her. “You have wonderful hair, you know that,do you?  And  it  is  all  in  my  face.  And  with  you  lying  on  me  like  that,  which  is  highly  appreciated  btw,  I can’t push it out of the way which I’d really like, but you were saying it was a rather deep cut and the sooner we can stop the bleeding,the sooner, you know, we can start on something else”. <br/>She took her head and her hair up and started giggling again. He looked hurt. “That didn’t happen to me since I was 13, someone giggling at my proposition”. Without further ado she put her hand with the alcoholic cloth on the wound keeping the things down there out of the way with her other hand. Really professional, apart from the lip biting part to stop her giggling. “Perhaps you did it in earnest then”. Well, this would take some time. She tried to look elsewhere.  Somewhere  completely  else. Like  his  face,  his eyes,  his mouth.  Everything else  around  them  reminded  her  of  her workplace,  her real workplace and she was just at the moment totally not inclined to go there. “I was in complete and utter earnest. Just because I’m funny doesn’t mean I’m not honest, you know”. “Then it’s perhaps the wrong situation”, she said and took her hand away. And on the cut again, it still  bleed. She didn’t look at the other stuff she held in her hand, no not at all. But it felt good. Perhaps she could, should, clean it, too, it had gotten rather bloody again while she had been looking for the wound. <br/>“Could you just ... yes, the alcohol and the other cloth...thanks...now this might hurt a bit, or be cold ... or anything ... but will do no harm in the long run, I think”. While holding her one hand hard onto the cut, her other one cleaned the body parts over that. He sucked in a deep breath and hissed. Yes, the alcohol was cold but...”Sorry bout that”, he said sheepishly. She shook her head. “Don’t worry, I have  seen  worse  than  that  in  my  days  at  the  hospital.  Like  real  drunkards  and  persons  not  having washed in ages or like your friend what was his name”. “He was not my friend, I told you before, and I’m really flattered that I or at least some ofmy body parts aren’t as bad as those of an old drunk”. “Didn’t say exactly that”, she said. And shook her head again. “And you know completely well what I wanted to say and you only now try to make me lose it –well I don’t know why, for the fun of it? Last adventure too long gone, even if I still have your bloody balls in my hand?” <br/>“Yes, I know”, he said, “and you can’t imagine how really embarrassing all this is to the part of me my grandma tried to teach. I only make fun because I can.” “Yes”, she said, and looked him into these eyes, “but last thing I  say  to  you  in  that  direction – if  you  go on  like that  you  will  have  much more  in  common  with the drunkards I had in the clinic”.“I know that”, he said and his eyes were suddenly red-rimmed. “I really do,but some times I want to forget. And then I do. It’s the next best thing, you know. That and...” “Yes, and...”, she said and took her hand away. “You’re lucky. You will be able to love again, as you put it so rather...nicely. Not tonight,  not  tomorrow,  but  soon, I think”. “Well, felt alright enough to me”, he mumbled, “do you think you can put away this stinking cloth now? Thank you very much”. “Oh okay”, she said and pressed her lips together. He was quite right, there was  really  no  need  tohold on any longer to his dick, it was  clean enough. <br/>“Then put this cloth there, leave it there, when you move now, just in case it starts again, you can hold it up with your under... oh”. “Yes, oh”, he grimaced at her, “this gets even more embarrassing. I don’t always wear one,  you  know,  we  Scots don’t usually and I sometimes, well. Let’s try”. “You’re from Scotland”, she said, “that explains everything”. “Oh, does it?”, he asked and pulled up his pants with his face grimacing, hers grimaced in sympathy, yes that couldn’t be too nice. “Yes, had a fellow doctor where I come from. Mad as they come”. “Was he?”, he said, now trying to pull himself up. “Thanks for your good opinion. But I think I earned it. The hard way”. “You really did”, she said and started laughing again, she didn’t want to and he didn’t look funny, not at all, just something in him made her want to laugh all the time. Wasn’t the worst of feelings.She helped him get up from the floor. He was a tough cookie, he was, really, but he couldn’t really stand too well on his feet. “You might not... I know it is completely insolent of me, but... I mean... do you live here anywhere close? I won’t – and you said I can’t, so you’d be safe, even if I wanted, or you or we both and, oh fuck it, you think you can have me for a few hours more, I just don’t want to get into a cab like that, the drivers here all work for papers, and I rather not want to see my bloody ass in them. My granny would kill me”.<br/>“Your ass is not bloody. I think. But of course I don’t know”, she said and looked him up and down, then into the Restaurant. The security guy was the only one still there, standing in front of the door, <br/>smoking weed. “But your nice suit is.And yes, I live here somewhere. But it’s only one room, one bed and it’s tiny. You might be used to other ...” “Oh”, he said and now his voice was a seductive low tone, “I’m not that big myself”. She laughed. She had to. Again. He smirked. “I rather had the impression...”, she couldn’t help saying, she couldn’t help stopping  herself  from  saying  just  a  bit more.  He  shook  his  head  as  a  teacher  or  a  governess would. “That’s not what I meant. I was so totally not going there. And I couldn’t, remember? Just wanted to say that I was not always on this side of things, meaning, I know tiny rooms. I lived in London when I was  twenty  and  had  more  rats  in  the  room  than food in a week”. He shook his head rather dissatisfied with himself and his words. “That’s not what I mean either”. She looked at the security guy again, then turned her face in the direction of his. “Then  what  is  it exactly that you want to say? I’m sure I can listen”. He looked at her and his smile was all over his face now when he looked down at her, coming closer and closer. Her smile invited him nearly against her will, but why should she lie to herself anymore? No, he was not the prince in the shimmering whatever, and not on a horse, and he had a lot of faults but...he  now  cocked  his  head  to one side  and  came  closer  still,  holding onto her  arm, opening  his lips and closing his eyes and she just knew this would be the best kiss of her life. And it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, wonders never cease. No real smut. Hope you enjoy. If you do, leave a whatever here.Thanks. Highly appreciated and makes me put up more and perhaps even type the loads of story i have already forgotten I wrote.THANKEE!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>